castlefandomcom-20200223-history
Jim Beckett
Jim Beckett is Detective Kate Beckett's father and the widower of Johanna Beckett, Kate's mother, who was murdered while Kate was in college. In "A Chill Goes Through Her Veins", Kate tells Castle how her Dad became an alcoholic after Johanna's murder went unsolved, but had been sober for five years as of that episode. It is his watch that Kate wears on her wrist in remembrance of how she saved his life by getting him to sober up. In "Sucker Punch", he tells Kate how he couldn't sleep during her first year as a cop, because he feared that the city would destroy her, but tells her not to be afraid of solving her mother's case. In "Knockout", he meets Castle for the first time (when he turns up, alone and uninvited, at Castle's apartment) and asks him to get Kate to walk away from her mother's case, fearing her obsession with solving the crime will lead to her own death. After Beckett gets shot, he comes to the hospital while her life hangs in the balance. When Josh attacks Castle, accusing him of causing the attack, Jim breaks up the fight. He is overcome with joy to learn that Kate's still alive, and is told by a doctor to make sure he watches Kate closely. ("Rise") Later, he and Martha Rodgers were at an arranged dinner with both of their children, which didn't go so well. After that, he and Martha show up at the precinct to check up on Castle and Beckett only to find out that they are not there, which causes them to worry. Through this shared concern, the two of them end up bonding and stop worrying about their children, realizing that their children have each other's backs. They patiently wait until their children come. Eventually, the younger generation arrive and he expresses great joy that his daughter is still alive, while Martha does the same with her son Castle. Castle and Beckett are greatly surprised to see their parents bonded. ("After Hours") He later reappears in the fifth season finale "Watershed ", when his daughter Kate has to make a momentous decision in her life. He is not seen, but is mentioned constantly throughout the sixth season, as his daughter prepares for her wedding. Jim made a brief non-speaking appearance at the wedding of his daughter Kate in "The Time of Our Lives". Trivia *A fan of baseball. Note While actor Scott Paulin, who plays Jim Beckett, appeared in the episode Knockdown, his scene was cut. But it can be seen on Season 3 DVD. Castle is pleased to hear that Jim read his book, until he realizes that this means that Jim also read the sex scenes; Castle stumbles awkwardly through the conversation. In this conversation, Jim reveals that he and Johanna were colleagues for three years before entering a relationship with one another. This implies that he, too, is/was a lawyer. He describes the dynamic between the two as a "slow burn", but then regrets not having started the relationship sooner, having missed out on time they could have been together; a point clearly intended to reference the three years that Castle had been working with Beckett. He ends by telling Castle that his daughter lost twelve years to working through the aftermath of his wife's murder, and not to let her lose twelve more to it. Gallery Kate and Jim.jpg|Jim with his daughter Wikia Castle - Jim Beckett g1.png|Jim Beckett on Castle's doorstep|link=Knockout Wikia Castle - Jim Beckett g2.png|Jim Beckett discovering the danger Hal Lockwood represents to his little girl Wikia Castle - Jim Beckett g3.png|Jim separating his daughter's beaux|link=Rise Wikia Castle - Jim Beckett g4.png|Jim Beckett and Katie, just for a moment Wikia Castle - Jim Beckett g5.png|Jim hearing that Kate might have a lead on Johanna's killer Wikia Castle - Jim Beckett g6.png|Jim not quite able to tackle his fears for Kate head on|link=Sucker Punch Jim Beckett.jpg|Jim waiting on Doctor with everyone else on news daughter Kate Beckett, Jim Beckett, Jim Beckett, Jim Beckett, Jim Beckett, Jim Category:Victims Category:Season 5 characters